Scarlett and the Weeping Angels
by AwesomeAstrid
Summary: This is something I wrote based on the episode Blink. My version is about a teenage girl. My first Doctor Who fanfic so please read and review!


**A/N: Hiya! Like the description says, this is based on Blink, only with a teenage girl name Scarlett. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I do however own my original characters, like Scarlett, Jenny and Shannon.**

My name is Scarlett Cassidy and this is the story of my adventure with the weeping angels. I first met the weeping angels about three years ago. I was fifteen and in year nine in high school. This adventure led to my old friend disappearing and an unforgettable adventure with my sister.

It all started with an assignment from school. Since everyone in class had been talking about their holidays a lot, so the teacher created this assignment. We had to get a shoebox and put in things that had something to do with something we did. Then we'd switch shoebox with someone and, just with what's in the box, we'd have to try to write about someone else's holiday without talking to them.

That assignment would be great for everyone else in the class, but I didn't do anything on the holidays. All I did was just hang around at home and play video games. What can I say? I'm a gamer. But then what could I put in the shoebox? Well, first I needed to get a shoebox, so I went up to the attic. Whenever someone in my family gets a pair of shoes, they put the shoebox on a pile in the attic, making it very easy to find one now that I just happen to need one for school. I went up to the attic and found a good shoebox to use.

I had just picked up a shoebox when I noticed something. A small piece of wallpaper was peeling off the wall. Being the immature girl I am I begun to pick at it. Then I noticed something. There seemed to be writing under the wallpaper. I peel back enough to see the words, 'Beware the weeping angel'. I peeled more wallpaper to see more writing. 'Oh, and duck! Really, duck! Scarlett Cassidy, duck now!'

Seeing my name written on the wall, I immediately duck, like it says. I don't really know why I obeyed the writing on the wall that knew my name, but it was a good thing I did duck, because just as I did, a brown pot came flying through the window. It crashed through the window, breaking the window as if it were thrown at the window. It went over me and would have it my head if I hadn't ducked and instead bounced off the wall before breaking on the floor.

"Scarlett!" My mum calls. "Is everything okay up there?"

"Yeah," I yell back.

I go over to the window and look outside. I look out the now broken window. My gaze lands on what looks like some kind of statue down in the backyard. It is shaped like a person with wings – maybe an angel? And its hands are covering its eyes, like its crying. My parents wouldn't have put it there. We don't use the backyard, so we blocked it off with a fence just outside the back door. I stare at the statue for a moment. I don't know what it's doing there, but I don't question it. Instead, I turn back to that writing and read the rest. It says, 'Love from the Doctor (1969)'.

The writing freaked me out a bit. That day was a Friday, so the next day I called my best friend Shannon and asked her to come over. She came and I showed her the wall.

"Freaky," Shannon commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. Shannon turned away and looked out the window.

"What's with that statue out there?" She asks.

"No idea," I say, going over to the window to look. Then I notice something. "It's moved," I say. Shannon looks at me.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I saw it last night and it was closer to the middle of the yard," I tell her. "It's moved closer to the house."

"It can't have," Shannon said. "You said no one can go in that part of the yard. It can't have moved on its own. You know what? I'm going over there."

"You're going to jump the fence?" I say. The fence isn't that high, she could easily climb it. That's exactly the kind of thing Shannon would do.

"Yeah," She says. "I wanna get a closer look at that thing."

"Okay," I say. "I'll stay up here and um… supervise." Shannon, excited and curious, was already running downstairs. I watched the window and soon saw Shannon in the yard.

I watched as she walked towards the statue, but got bored of watching and turned away. I picked up the camera we had brought up to attic and took some photos of the writing. I looked back out the window and I couldn't see Shannon anymore. I wondered if she had gone back inside already. I headed downstairs to see where she went.

"Shannon?" I called. Instead of hearing a reply, I heard a knock at the door. Deciding I'd find Shannon later (I was beginning to suspect she was hiding, playing some trick on me). I went and opened the door to see a woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm looking for Scarlett Cassidy," She said.

"…Do I know you?" I asked her.

"I have a letter for you," She said, handing me an envelope.

"Are you… sure you have the right person? I don't know who you are." I said.

"I know you're confused, but the letter explains everything. Just read it, please." She walked off and was soon out of my sight. I took the letter inside.

Like I was asked, I opened the letter and read the note inside.

 _Dear Scarlett,_

 _By the time you read this, I will have gone. I disappeared not long after I went into the yard to look at the statue. Somehow, I got sent back in time. I still don't completely understand how. All I know is I looked closely at the statue, and then I found myself in a field in the year 1920. I don't understand it, but that's what happened. I'm sorry; Scarlett, but you will never see me again. The person who delivered this letter was my great grandchild. I have made a life here and have been living happily here for 5 years._

 _Your best friend, Shannon, November 3rd, 1925_

Later that day, I walked into the DVD store my older sister, Jenny, worked at. I wanted to ask her if she believes in time travel. I still wasn't sure if I believed Shannon's letter. Well, I sort of believed it a bit. I walked up to the man at the counter.

"Is Jenny Cassidy here?" I asked.

"She's in the back, go on through." He said.

I went into the door behind the counter and looked around the room. There were shelves of DVDs and a low table in the middle of the room. There was another door, leading somewhere else. That was probably where Jenny was. On the table was a laptop with some video playing. A man was in the middle of the screen. A woman was on the side, saying something.

"…Now I've got a job in a shop, I've gotta support him!" She said.

"Martha!" The man said, pointing at the screen.

"Sorry," The woman said, moving to the side and off the screen. The man looked at the screen, as if talking to someone behind the camera.

"Quite possibly," He said. That didn't make any sense. He waited a moment, and then said something else. "'Fraid so." It was then that Jenny walked in from the other door, the one I hadn't come through.

"Oh, hi Scarlett," She said, seeing me.

"Hi,"

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you. What's up?"

"Thirty eight," The man on the laptop said randomly. Jenny looks down at the laptop.

"Hang on," She says. She bent down and clicked a button to pause it. "What's up?"

"I'm just visiting. No reason." I said, not really wanting to talk to her about time travel anymore. I wasn't really sure I should tell anyone about Shannon's letter anymore.

"Cool,"

"Yeah, yeah, people don't understand time. It's not what you think it is." The man on the laptop said. Jenny reached down and pushed a button again.

"Sorry, the pause thing keeps slipping. Stupid thing." Jenny said.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"An Easter egg,"

"What?"

"Like a DVD extra, yeah? You know how on DVDs they put extras on, documentaries and stuff? Well, sometimes they put on hidden ones, and they call tem Easter eggs. You have to go looking for them. Follow a bunch of clues on the menu screen."

"Complicated," The man on the video said.

"Sorry," Jenny said, pausing it again. "It's interesting actually. He's on seventeen different DVDs. They are seventeen totally unrelated DVDs, all with him on. Always hidden away, always a secret. Not even the publishers know how he got there. It's like he's a ghost DVD extra. He just shows up where he's not supposed to be. But only on those seventeen DVDs."

"Well, what does he do?" I ask her.

"He just sits there making random remarks. It's like we're hearing half a conversation. Me and the guys are always trying to work out the other half."

"When you say you and the guys, you mean the internet, right?" I ask.

Jenny smiled. "How did you know?"

"Very complicated," The man on the video said.

"Jenny? Need you," The guy from the shop called.

"I'll be back in a sec," Jenny said, going over to the main part of the shop. Then the man started talking again.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but actually, from non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey… stuff."

"Started well, that sentence," I said. I didn't actually think he could hear me, of course. I was just talking to the video for fun.

"It got away from me, yeah," He said.

"Okay, that was weird." I said. "Like you can hear me,"

"Well, I _can_ hear you," He said.

"Okay, that's enough. I've had enough now. I've had a long day and I've had bloody enough!" I yelled at the screen. It was then that Jenny walked back in, and was probably wondering why I yelled that. "Sorry. Bad day." I said.

"I got you the list." She said.

"What?"

"The seventeen DVDs. I thought you might be interested."

"Yeah, great, thanks," I say. "I'm going home."

I head home and go back to the attic. I look out the window to see that there are now four angel statues, all covering their eyes. I go downstairs and go outside. Without thinking, I climbed the fence and ran over to them. One of them was holding something in its hand. I go close and look at it. I was a key. I take it out of the statue's hand and go back inside.

I go up to the attic, deciding to explore it more. There's a whole other room in the attic I haven't actually even been in. I went in to see something weird. A blue box about the size of a phone box was at the end of a long room. It said at the top, 'Police Public Call Box'. I decide to forget about it and go to my room. Then I decided to look at the list.

I sit down and open up that list Jenny gave me. I look at the seventeen DVDs. Then I realise something. I grab for my phone and call Jenny.

"They're mine," I say when she answers, not even bothering to say hello.

"What?" She asked.

"The DVDs on the list, the seventeen DVDs," I say. "What they've got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter egg was intended for me."

"You've only got seventeen DVDs?" She asked.

I sigh. "Can you come over? Mum's out, by the way."

"Yeah, sure,"

"Bring a portable DVD player," We don't have a regular DVD player connected to the TV. Mum doesn't have much money.

In a few minutes she's at my house. While I waited, I had put the seventeen DVDs on the list in a pile.

"Show me that video, I want to see the whole thing." I tell her.

"Okay," She says. We put on one of the DVDs and she clicks a few buttons on the remote to start the video. "And there he is," She says as the man comes on screen and sits down in front of the camera.

"The Doctor," I say. I realised that he must be the Doctor, the same person who wrote the message on the attic wall. I'm pretty sure the writing and the video are connected.

"Who's the Doctor?" Jenny asks.

"He's the Doctor." I say.

"Yep, that's me." The Doctor says.

"Okay, that's weird." I say.

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that." Jenny tells me.

"Yes, I do." The Doctor says.

"And that," Jenny says.

"Yep. And this." The Doctor says.

"He can hear us!" I exclaim. "Oh my god, you can really hear us!"

"Of course he can't hear us." Jenny says picking up a piece of paper she'd brought. "Look, I've got a transcript, see? Everything he says. 'Yep, that's me', 'yes, I do', next is –"

"Are you gonna read out the whole thing?" Jenny and the Doctor both say at the same time.

"Sorry," Jenny says, realising the Doctor was saying that to her.

"Who are you?" I ask, forgetting that he's just a video.

"I'm a time traveller," He says. "Or, I was. I'm stuck. In 1969." A woman comes on screen and interrupts him.

" _We're_ stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've gotta support him!" She exclaims.

"Martha!" He says, pointing at the screen.

"Sorry," She says, leaving the screen.

"I've seen this bit before." I say, remembering what I saw in the DVD shop.

"Quite possibly," The Doctor says.

"1969? That's where you're talking from?" I ask him.

"'Fraid so," He says.

"But you're replying to me!" I yell. "You can't know what I'm gonna say 40 years before I say it!"

"38!" He corrects me.

"I'm writing this down. I'm getting in your bits." Jenny says. She pulls a pen out of her pocket and starts writing on the transcript.

"How? How is this possible? Tell me!" I yell.

"Not so fast!" Jenny says.

"Yeah, yeah, people don't understand time. It's not what you think it is." The Doctor says.

"Than what is it?" I ask.

"Complicated,"

"Tell me," I say, wanting a real answer.

"Very complicated,"

"I'm clever, and I'm listening, and don't patronise me because my friend disappeared and I'm not happy. Tell me." I say to him.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but actually, from non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey… stuff."

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you." I said, remembering what he said last time I saw the video.

"It got away from me, yeah." He said, just like last time.

"Next thing you're gonna say is, 'well, I _can_ hear you'."

"Well, I _can_ hear you."

"This is impossible!" I yell.

"No, it's brilliant!" Jenny yells.

"Well, not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say."

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit." Jenny said.

"How can you know what I'm gonna say?" I ask.

"Look to your left." I do look to my left, only to see Jenny, who is sitting to my left.

"What's he mean by 'look to your left'?" Jenny asks. "I've read tons about that on the forums. I reckon it's a political statement."

"He means you." I tell her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in your bits." She replies. "Wait until this hits the net! This'll explode the egg forums!"

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript, it's on my autocue." The Doctor says, pointing at the screen.

"How can you have a copy of the transcript?" I ask. "It's still being written!"

"I told you, I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future."

"Okay, let me get my head around this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having?"

"Eh, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…" He says, waving his hands dismissively.

"Actually, never mind that." I say, and then look over to Jenny. "You can do short hand."

"So?" She says.

"What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now." He says. "They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phonebox?"

"What do you mean, angels?" I asked. "You mean those statue things?"

"Creatures from another world," He says.

"But they're just statues!" I yell.

"Only when you see them," He replies.

"What does that mean?" I ask, confused."

"Lonely Assassins, they used to be called," He says. "No one quite knows where they came from but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They're quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. …'Course, a stone can't kill you either but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. And oh, yes, it can!"

I looked into the hallway that was behind the laptop to see a stone hand poking out from near the corner of the hall.

"Don't take your eyes off that." I say to Jenny, pointing at the statue. She nods and starts looking at it.

"That's why they cover their eyes." The Doctor goes on. "They're not weeping, they risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the universe. Now I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now."

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"The blue box, it's my time machine." He says. "There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You've got to send it back to me."

"How?" I ask. "How?" I say again when he doesn't reply.

"…And that's it, I'm afraid, there's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you but listen. Your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck."

The Doctor suddenly stops talking and the video freezes.

"Wait, no, you can't!" I yell.

"I'll rewind him!" Jenny says, putting her finger on the rewind button.

"What good would that do?" I yell, looking at her. Then I realise, "You're not looking at the statue."

"Neither are you." She says. I take the DVD out and hold the disk in my hand before we both run into the hallway. The angel is gone.

"To the attic!" I yell. We run up the stairs to the attic to see all four angels up there, the DVD still in my hand. "Keep looking at them." I say. "Like the Doctor said, don't blink and they won't move, but they're fast." My eyes darted from one statue to the next.

"Why is that one pointing at the light?" Jenny asks. One of the angels had its finger pointed at the light bulb that hung from the roof. The light started to flicker.

"Uh oh," I said. "If we can't see them, they can move." Suddenly the light began turning on and off rapidly. Every time it turned back on, the angels moved closer to us. "This way!" I yelled. I ran towards the other room in the attic, Jenny following me. We ran into the room to see the blue police box. We ran across the room to the box, but the angels were catching up, getting closer and closer to us every time the lights turned on and off.

"Run!" Jenny yelled

"Hurry!" I yelled. We were soon in front of the box and Jenny tried to push open the door.

"It's locked!" She exclaimed.

"The key!" I realised. I pulled out of my pocket the key I had taken from the angels. I quickly turned the key in the lock and we went in.

A hologram of the Doctor appeared in the middle of the large room.

"Authorised control disk detected. Valid one journey." The hologram said.

"He means the DVD." Jenny said.

"I get it." I tell her. I find a hole that looks about the right side for a DVD to go in on the big machiney-thing in the middle of the room and insert the disk. The room starts making a strange noise. The walls begin to disappear around us. The walls turn see-through and I can see the angels outside the box, gathered around the walls, waiting for us to come out. "It's leaving without us!" I say. The room disappears and we are left standing in the middle of the angels.

"They're not moving." Jenny said.

"He's tricked them." I realise.

"What? How?" Jenny asks.

"Look Jen." I tell her. They're all looking at each other. They're stuck, they can never move again. He's tricked them!" The angels are standing in a circle, facing each other. I was right. They are stuck.

Now I'm 18 and I work at the DVD place with Jenny. She's bought the place now. After everything with the weeping angels was over, we created this folder. In it we put the transcript of the conversation, with my bits written in, and photos of the writing on the attic wall. It wasn't until today that I realised how important that folder was.

I had been looking at the folder again. Jenny and I constantly wondered how the Doctor got the transcript of that conversation. Then, while still holding the folder, I went outside for some fresh air. That was when I saw him. The Doctor and Martha. I recognised them from the video. They were just walking down the street. And for some reason Martha had a quiver of arrows and the Doctor was carrying a bow, but I didn't care or wonder why. I just ran up to him.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" I yelled.

"Hello," He said. "Sorry, in a bit of a rush. There's a sort of a thing happening. Fairly important we stop it."

"My god, it's you. It really is you." I said. Then I realised, "Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

"Doctor, we haven't got time for this. The migration's started." Martha said.

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life." He said to me. "Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times. Especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings. Especially my own."

"Oh, my God, of course. You're a time traveller. It hasn't happened to you yet. None of it. It's still in your future." I realise.

"What hasn't happened?" He asks.

"Doctor, please. Twenty minutes to red hatching." Martha tells him.

"It was me. Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me." That was when I realised that this is when he gets the transcript of the conversation on the video. I realised I was supposed to give it to him now. Luckily I had it in my hands.

"Got what?" He asks.

"Okay, listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it." I give him the folder with the transcript and photos in it.

"Doctor!" Martha yells. Clearly something important is going on for them.

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash." He says. "Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

"Okay. No worries. On you go. See you around some day." I say.

"What was your name?" He asks.

"Scarlett Cassidy," I tell him.

"Good to meet you, Scarlett Cassidy." He says. I head back towards the DVD shop.

"Goodbye Doctor." I say. He and Martha head off and I run back inside the shop to tell Jenny I just met the Doctor. She'll be jealous. She was the one who wrote tons on the internet about his Easter egg.


End file.
